A Broken Heart and A Terrible Fight
by Padme's Handmaiden
Summary: Jett get a girlfriend and forgets about Kalya. What will Kalya
1. Capter 1: The Fight

A Broke Heart and A Terrible Fight **__**

A Broke Heart and A Terrible Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own the Famous Jett Jackson but I like to have some fun and right stories.

__

Thinking **Screaming** Anything Else

"I can't believe Jett forgot about the Swimming Hole." Kayla asked herself "Kayla what's the matter?" Cubby asked her as he walked to meet her. "I am a little bit angry that Jett forgot about me again. Is that what you are talking? That is why I am so upset. Jett could care less than anything about me is that what you think?" Kayla now had tears running like a river down her face and was screaming "If that what you thinks you're right. "Cubbie ran over to her and turned her around. "If that is how you feel than maybe you should talk to Jett about it?" "I can't Cubbie it is to hard to see him with her!" "Maybe if you talk to him when he is not around her it wouldn't be as hard?" "I can't go and talk to him when she is not around because I know that I am very jealous."

***************************************************************************** 

At the same time Jett and Tara were talking. "Jett what with Kayla? She seems like you two were good friends and now she seem weird around you." "Kayla is fine. Sometimes she acts a little weird about things. She's a painter and painters act weird sometimes that is way it is." "OK, Jett what do you want to do to day?" "Let's go to the swimming hole alone, just you and it will be awesome." "Tara you are going to need a few things, why don't you and get what you need and I'll go get some thing to eat. We can meet at your trailer at let's say one o'clock." "That sound great to me Jett I can't wait." Jett kisses her. Then she walks away from her and Jett thinks to himself. _I can't wait to she what she looks like it that bathing suit. _Jett walks with a love struck teenager look on his face.

"Jett" Cubbie calls as Jett starts to walk a way. Cubbie caught up with him. "Jett I think you should take to Kayla." "Why?" "She was had tears pouring down her face. She looked very upset. I think she really should talk to he, I think it's very important."

Jett started to walk home when J.B came up behind him. "Hey, Jett what are you thinking about?" "Kayla has been acting a little weird even for Kayla. Do you know what the matter?" "I think she maybe a little bit jealous about you and Tara." "Why would she be jealous a of me and Tara?" "You have been canceling everything you and her do together and you have not even told her so she wouldn't have to find out last minute. I am not trying to be rude you know that." "Of course, I know that. I thank for help me with that stuff." "No prob. I got to get to the store. Bye" "See you later, I call you when I get back from the swimming hole with Tara." "Jett that not a good idea you didn't want to go in the first place. Kayla won't be to happy with you taking you Tara to the Swim Hole." "Why not?" "Because it's our secret place and we all promised not to tell anyone where it is?" "I know but I really like this girl and Kayla won't mind."

***************************************************************************** 

The hour and half before Jett was going to meet Tara was almost up and Jett was packing the last of the picnic he was make for Tara and him. "Jett were are you go?" Nana asked Jett "Tara and I are going to be going to the swimming hole for our fourth date and I am making a picnic. Jett I don't think you should take Tara to the secret swimming hole it would really hurt Kayla feelings if you did because of the fact that she found it and she didn't want anyone else but you and J.B to know about it." "I don't think that Kayla would mind." "She know how much I like this girl." "I know that darling but I think that would have to be up to Kayla not you or anyone else." "Nana she won't have a problem with it." "What ever you say Jett." "Love you, Nana"

Jett ran all the way to where he and Tara were to meet. "Jett, hay you ready to go to the swimming hole?" asked Tara " I ready right now lets go."

Kayla walked into J.B's store. "Hey Kayla what's up?" "I am going to go to the swimming hole. If Jett doesn't want to go it's not going to stop my fun. Want to come?" "Nana" "Why not, I think that maybe you could stay and help me with the store instead." "J.B I know you now for over three years I can tell when you're lying." "Please, Please come with me I will go all by myself." "OK Kayla I'll going with you." "What did you come here to get anyway?" "Oh thanks for reminding me?" "I need some sun block." J.B went and got the sun block thinking to himself. _What am I going to do if I let Kayla go alone she wouldn't have a buddy if she got hurt and when she found out that Jett took Tara to her the groups secret spot he would have to keep her from killing Jett._ "OK Kayla lets go"

Jett and Tara were almost all the way up the cliff on their way to the swimming hole. When Tara asked Jett. "Jett did you and Kayla ever go out or anything?" "No why would me and Kayla ever date we are nothing but friends. I thought you knew that." "Jett don't get me wrong but the way she looks at you with so much love in her eyes. It is hard to think about you and he never being an item." "No, I love you to much to ever think about Kayla I like her as a friend nothing more." As Jett started to walk again but this time he started to think. _Why does everyone even Tara think that me and Kayla are a couple or a couple about to happen it is so weird to think of me and Kayla as more than just friend. I don't think it could ever happen we would probably get mad at each other all the time. But some were deep deep down in Jett he knew that he really really love Kayla with all his heart and soul._ "Jett, Earth to Jett." "Sorry what did you say." "I was trying to ask you if we were almost there."

"J.B hurry up. I want to get there sometime in the next couple of hour." "I'm almost there." "OK I got my stuff let's go." Kayla and J.B left the store, got on their bike and were off. "Kayla why are you acting so different ever sense Tara and Jett start to go out?" 'I am a little upset with Jett because he has forgot almost everything about me and it makes me sad that he doesn't care anymore. I think he doesn't even want to know me anymore." "Kayla Jett stills cares about you. He a little distracted right now he'll come around very soon. He still thinks if you as a friend." _That the problem he will only think of me as a friend and keep on going out with Tara. Were did that come for I don't have feelings for Jett. Do I? I think I have feeling of more than friendship for Jett. I falling in **LOVE WITH JETT!!!**_ Kayla spotted the big beautiful water of the swimming hole was shining light of the sun.

Jett ran up to the lake and said "Tara why don't you go and get the picnic basket and I'll get the blanket to sit on." Soon everything was done and Tara and Jett were sitting the blanket. Jett and Tara started to talk. "Jett do you think that Kayla will mind you canceling her time with her so that you could go with me?" "No Kayla is cool with it." AT the same time Jett saw J.B and Kayla coming over the hill. 

"J.B where do you think that Jett and Tara went?" "I don't know where they went." Then they came over the hill. Kayla saw Jett and went to see whatz up. Then she saw Tara and her emotion were about to explode. _I can't believe he did this and I loved him so much then he goes and takes his girlfriend then takes his new girlfriend to our secret place_** I hate you Jett Jackson. I can't believe that you showed her our secret place. We are no longer friend or anything like that. I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU IT WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE**_ There it all out in the open. Oh my god I told Jett I loved him. Her hand few over her mouth and the look on her face was one of pure horror. Jett face fell he was so surpised. At the same time Jett was thinking I couldn't believe Kayla is so made at me she said she hated me Jett I can't believe I ever fell in love with you repeated in his head. Oh my god Kayla is in love with me. I can't believe that I never thought of that. Kayla is in love with me.** KALYA IS IN LOVE WTIH ME.** Kayla jumped on her bike with tears down her face. And rode as far as she could as fast as she could to Jett away from Jett._

When ever thing click with Kayla, Jett took off in a run to find Kayla. He had to tell her he love her **He loved her**

To be continued only if I get 5 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: After The Fight

A Broken Heart and A Terrible Fight

A Broken Heart and A Terrible Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own The Famous Jett Jackson. I only like to write stories.

__

Thinking **Screaming** Regular **_at Present time (during a flask back_**)

Last time on the Famous Jett Jackson.. "**I hate you Jett Jackson. I can't believe that you showed her our secret place. We are no longer friend or anything like that. I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU IT WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE."**

**************************************************************************************** 

Jett ran as fast as he could he had to catch up with Kayla. _I can't believe that Kayla is in love with me! Who do I feel about her? I love her more than anything does ever. I have to find her soon or I might lose her forever. _Jett ran until he reached Kayla house he went and knocked on the door. He saw Kayla look out the window then turn away. At that moment Jett knew he had made the worst mistake of his whole life he had lost his best friend and the person he loved more than life itself. He waits at the door for a few more minutes and them turn around and left. He vowed "I will get her back if it's the last thing I ever do." Then Jett started home.

At the same time Kayla was in her house fill with a lot of strong emotion. She was sitting on her bed. Kayla heard a knock on the door and looked out of her house and saw Jett looking up into the window of her room. Kayla had no idea what she was going to do. She stopped and though to herself _maybe I should forgive him. No he had it coming to him, he forgot and my feeling so I think I should let him live with this for awhile._ She decided not to answer the door. Kayla lay down on her bed and fell asleep.

While Kayla slept she start to dream...Jett walk up to her and said "Kayla I love you more than life itself please Kayla let me kiss you. She nodded her head. Jett face was coming closer and closer to hers and then there lips touched for the first time it was the most amazing thing that she had ever experienced in her sixteen years of life. Then the place change and she saw herself at the lake with Jett. As she walked closer to him she saw herself kiss Jett with all the passion she had ever felt for him. Then the person starts to change. When she saw who it was kissing him it was, it was Tara. She screamed at Jett, she was so mad at him. Kayla was woken up with a shake. It was the Chief Sheriff Woods Jackson. "Sorry Kayla I didn't mean to scare you but I was driving by on the way back from the convention a Charleston and heard a scream I thought someone was hurt so I ran into see what was wrong. The door was unlocked so I came in. Are you OK?" "Had a bad dream thanks for waking me up?" "I have to go see how Jett" Wood could see tears in her eyes when she heard the word Jett "is have you seen him?" "He's probably at the lake with Tara or at home. I would check home first." "Did something happen between you and Jett?" "No, nothing at all sheriff" Wood though to himself_ When I see Jett I am going to find out want happened between him and Kayla!_ " I have to go now bye." "Bye, Sheriff" She was happy the Sheriff was gone he reminded her too much of That Jett Jackson.

Jett finally got home. "Jett are you OK dear you look like you have just got bite by a snake on then but. What happened dear?" "Nana, something horrible happened when me and Tara got to the lake. We had just sat down to start to eat when out of no where Kayla comes over and saw us kissing and screams at me "I hate you Jett Jackson. I can't believe that you showed her our secret place. We are no longer friend or anything like that. I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU IT WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE." I was the worst thing that ever happened to me in my whole life. Then she got on her bike and rode off so I ran after her I got all the way to her house and knocked on the door and she wouldn't answer it oh Nana what I going to do?" "I first thing you have to do is calm down for a couple of minutes and then we can talk? Why don't you go up to your room for a little while and we will talk in lets say a half-an-hour." "OK Nana" Jett made up to his room then plopped onto his bed and started to think. There was never a clue that Kayla liked him.

****************************************************************************** 

Flashback

Jett walked up to Kayla and asked her "I was wondering if you had a date to the prom yet?" "No, I don't." Then was a look of happiness on her face "Would you maybe want to go to the prom with me?" Kayla was so happy that she gave him a big hug at that moment Jett felt like a magnet was pulling his and Kayla bodies closer to each other and there lips were about an inch apart when J.B comes up to them Kayla is the first to see J.B and see jump away from Jett.

Jett had go out of work just in time to take a shower and get ready for the prom. When Jett was ready for the prom he had his Mom drive him to Kayla house. When he got there Kayla was dressed in the best dress Jett had ever seen. _She looks so hot._ Jett said to himself. Jett said "Kayla you look so beautiful." Kayla looks at Jett with look of such love in her eye. **_God, that was the first time I had ever thought Kayla as more than just a friend_** Kayla Dad and Mom took all sorts of picture then Jett and Kayla were off

Soon Jett and Kayla were at the prom. She met up with J.B and Molly (J.B date). They had something to drink and soon it was time to dance. "Kayla could I have this dance?" "Yes" Jett and Kayla danced all the fast song and the song started to become slower and slower until you had to slow dance to them. Kayla looks at Jett to see if he still wanted to dance. Jett gave her a smile and put his hand on the small of her back and took her hand in his left. As the night continue and the second to last dance came up Kayla started to look at Jett as if she want him to do something but Jett had no idea what Kayla want him to do **_I sudden came to Jett she want me to kiss her did she it only took me four months to figure that out. Man that was the last thing I was ready to do in front of all those people. I didn't even know that I like her more than that then. I wish I had kissed maybe then we would still be great friends._** Soon Kayla was resting her head on his shoulder. Then the D.J said it was time to pick the Queen and King of the prom. And now it is time to pick the Prom Queen the envelope please the 2001 prom queen is Kayla and the prom king is Jett. Everyone on the dance floor was looking at them. Kayla said "Thank you for taking me Jett I had the best time ever and kiss him on the lips it was only for a second and when Kayla had realized what she had done she said " Jett that was only a thank you kiss nothing more and he believed her.

****************************************************************************** 

Back To Present Time

Jett came back to reality soon after that. He went down the stairs to see his father and his Nana talking. "Hey Dad welcome home I didn't hear you come in I would have but I was thinking pretty hard about something." "Jett I ran into Kayla today I was wondering why she was so upset I had to wake her up because she was screaming so loud when I was driving by today she said she had a bad dream. Then I asked her to tell me if she knew if you were at home or not she looked as if she was going to cry. Maybe she might need a friend right now maybe you two should spend some time together?" "Dad I really think that she doesn't want me for company right now" "And why would that be?" "Dad remember when I told you that me Kayla and J.B had found a secret place that none of us were going to tell anybody about but our parents well..." "Well what Jett?" "We were going to be going to swim at the swimming hole and I canceled and to Tara there for a picnic and well Kayla happen to go with J.B to the swimming hole to and she saw me and Tara there and we were um..um.. kinda kissing and she came over to us and started to scream at me saying "I hate you Jett Jackson. I can't believe that you showed her our secret place. We are no longer friend or anything like that. I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU IT WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE." I was the worst thing that ever happened to me in my whole life. Then she got on her bike and rode off so I ran after her I got all the way to her house and knocked on the door and she wouldn't answer it." Wood was really taken back "Do I have this right Kayla told you she loved you." "Yeah and I would never of gone out with Tara if I knew I could have Kayla. I always liked her I fell so badly about what happened I would do anything for her and you know it. I loved her Dad I love her?" "Jett the question what are you going to do about it?"

To Be Continued

Next Time on the Famous Jett Jackson... You will find out what Jett is going to do? Will Kayla ever forgive get for what he has done to her in the last 24 hours.


End file.
